


Where there is a flame (Someone's bound to get burnt)

by FelisVulpes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer AU, Dancer Killian, Modern Setting, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisVulpes/pseuds/FelisVulpes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years of living in New York, Emma and Henry return to Storybrooke and reunite with family. Nothing has changed much, but for Emma and Henry it is still a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there is a flame (Someone's bound to get burnt)

Emma loved the smell of the sea; it was something she’d really missed whilst living in New York. Whilst she loved the busy buzz of the city life, she could feel her time in the big city drawing to a close, and so finished up her current leads, and began to pack. It wasn’t like she was upset; there were bad memories associated with New York, ones that she wanted to leave behind, that she wouldn’t be reminded of every corner she turned. She didn’t want Henry to grow up with that kind of tension.  


She tilted her head, her eyes briefly flicking from the road to her son, a smile flashing across her lips. It was nice to see him so happy, window rolled down, trying his hardest to not just stick his head out of the window and inhale the light saltiness touching the breeze. After a moment, he sat back in his seat. “Mom, what’s Storybrooke like?” The boy queried. Emma shifted in her seat slightly, chuckling silently to herself.  
“It’s great, Henry. Quieter than New York, though, that’s for sure. But it’s right by the sea, has a cool beach, and you’ll get to see Grandma whenever you want.” Emma’s gaze flicked to her son again, just long enough to see the twinkle in his eye. “And… because it’s summer vacation, we might rent a boat.” Emma had to really try not to laugh; Henry looked so excited he might shoot through the roof of the bug. “I said might, kid!”  


It wasn’t long before the surrounding fields turned into trees, and Emma knew they were nearly close. As the sign representing the town border began to climb into view, Henry bounced eagerly in his seat, pointing and exclaiming his excitement, Emma laughing with him. As they came into the town, Emma slowed down, allowing Henry to take in the quaint surroundings of his new home. “And there’s the clock tower, with the library underneath,” she pointed out various landmarks to her son, before eventually turning off of the main road, and pulling up outside a small apartment block, the outside painted a sweet, powder blue. Yanking up the bug’s handbrake, Emma let out a contented sigh, sinking into her seat and looking at her son. Grasping Henry’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, a chuckle escaped her. “Welcome home, Henry.”  


Finally, Emma was hauling the last box up the stairs. The loft hadn’t changed too much; there were still two rooms squeezed in up a small flight of stairs, the kitchen was still fitted opposite the front door, and the bathroom tucked away just behind the stairs. The only big difference, other than a change of wall colour, as far as Emma could tell, was that where there had once been a bed downstairs, there was now a window seat. Emma weaved in and out amongst the boxes strewn across the floor, before placing the large box in her arms on the kitchen counter. Henry came plodding down the stairs, a very happy grin slapped across his face. Through her heavy breathing, Emma smiled in return, leaning against the kitchen surface. “You like it, huh, kid?” The response from Henry was a very eager nod.  


After the had unpacked some of the basics; kitchenware, some DVDs and boardgames, and clothes for the week, Emma had ushered Henry into the shower. She rummaged through the boxes, checking the label of each one, before finding the desired box and gently cutting the tape with a craft knife. Pulling the box open, Emma pulled out a nice pair of black trousers for Henry, along with a light purple shirt and a black tie, and lay them out on the coffee table. She also pulled out his dress shoes; they were a little scuffed up, but they’d do. After letting Henry know where his clothes were, and telling him to do his tie up properly (unlike how he’d done it at the leaving party Emma’s work had thrown for her), she headed upstairs with her own clothes; a nice white shirt with a slight frill to the collar, fitted black dress pants, and a white camisole to wear under the slightly translucent shirt. Her black boots would work well enough with what she had.  


Dressed and made up, Emma left her room to knock on Henry’s door, urging him to hurry up. He appeared with his tie askew, which Emma promptly fixed and straightened out, helping him into his coat before grabbing hers, and ushering him down the stairs to the car. As Emma pulled out onto the main road once more, Henry questioned where they were going, and why. “We,” Emma grinned from ear to ear, “are going to see your Grandma Regina.” Once again, Henry looked like he might explode from excitement, but then he gave Emma a dubious glare.  
“Why are we dressed up for seeing Grandma?” He quizzed.  
“I didn’t want Grandma to see you all messy after moving?” Emma fibbed. Henry raised his eyebrows at her in the most comical way, Emma almost exploded with laughter. The large, white manor peeked out from behind the trees of the avenue as Emma sought out a place to park.  


The moment they stepped through the door, cheers and drinks were raised. Regina ran over, as best as her heels would allow her, to greet her favourite (step) grandson (in law), David left his wife’s side for just a moment to embrace his baby sister in a massive bear hug, and greetings were being made left right and centre. Emma couldn’t help but worry that Henry might be a little overwhelmed; he’d not seen half of these people since he was about three; it had been nearly two years since he’d even seen his Grandma, Uncle, and Aunt, excluding the monthly Skype calls. He probably wouldn’t even remember most of the other party guests.  


As the night wore on, Henry had been introduced to Roland Locksley; he was a couple of years younger than Henry, and was the son of (Emma suspected) Regina’s new man, Robin Locksley. Emma vaguely remembered him as a bartender at the Rabbit Hole. Emma found herself reunited with her old high-school friends, and catching up with them was more refreshing than she could ever imagine. Elsa would often call to see how Emma was, but she had spoken very little to Ruby and Belle during her time in New York. The four women had all screamed and embraced each other the moment they’d made eye contact, laughing and squealing like the over excited teenagers they once were. Emma gave all of her old friends quick kisses on the cheek, explaining that she’d be back to catch up later, but she wanted to catch up with her brother before he had to leave.  


After finding her brother amongst the crowd of people, Emma gave him another quick hug, before giving her sister-in-law, Mary-Margaret, a firm embrace. She stepped back, a little shock on her face, her mouth hanging slightly open as she pointed at Mary-Margaret’s tummy. David and Mary-Margaret both chuckled, and David nodded. “A month makes a lot of difference, doesn’t it?” David grinned, Mary-Margaret smiling fondly as she smoothed her shirt over her bump.  
“Yeah, wow. You were barely showing on that Skype call,” Emma grinned, running a hand through her hair. “How far along are you now…?”  
“Sixteen. Sixteen weeks,” Mary-Margaret beamed, looking up at her husband.  
“Wow… I know I’ve said it loads before, but really, guys,” Emma smiled proudly at her big brother, “congratulations. You guys are gonna be so great, I know it.” David chuckled, thanking Emma with a friendly clap on the shoulder.  


After a few more minutes of chatter with her brother, Emma left to get herself another drink. She quickly checked in on Henry; he was playing Mario Kart with Roland on the WiiU, before dashing off to find her old girlfriends. She found them in the dining room, sitting at the far end of the table. Emma briefly threw her arms around her friends once again, before finding herself a seat. “So, give me all of the dirt; what’s changed in the past seven years?” Emma grinned at her old buddies, taking a sip from her bottle. Elsa flashed a glance at Ruby, before chuckling.  
“Ruby and Victor finally hooked up,” she confessed on the brunette’s behalf. Ruby pouted, giving Elsa a betrayed stare. Emma burst out in laughter, sticking her tongue out at her fellow blonde.  
“I told you they would, eventually,” Emma chortled. Elsa shook her head slightly, still smiling,  
“Yes, yes you did.”  
“Say, doesn’t that mean you owe me fifty dollars?”  
“Hey! You betted on me and Victor hooking up?” Ruby sound appalled. All three of her friends burst into laughter; Ruby had spent their entire time together at high-school betting on who Emma was going to kiss at the next party, or who Belle would end up with by the end of the year.  


Then the attention was on the second brunette of the group; Belle. “So, Belle, did you ever actually hook up with Gold?” Ruby asked, grinning at Emma. She already knew the answer, but she knew the topic would be Emma’s favourite. Emma almost spat out her drink, but her eyes focused on Belle, who had turned perfectly scarlet.  
“I-I… No!” The Australian burst out, rolling her lips. “I-I mean… I kissed him once, when I was working at his shop, but I ah… nothing else happened,” Belle pursed her lips, and Emma grimaced.  
“God, you kissed my ex’s dad,” Emma groaned, glaring at Ruby and Elsa, who were struggling to contain their laughter.  
“To be fair, he was kinda hot when he was younger.” Ruby admitted, slinging an arm around Belle’s shoulder, winking. “I would.” Emma shook her head, miming throwing up, causing Elsa to burst with laughter.  
“I do have a date this week though,” Belle announced. Elsa and Ruby sat up; clearly this was news to them too. Belle gave them all that sweet little smile of hers. “His name’s Will… He works at Robin’s bar, the Rabbit Hole. I think he’s Robin’s nephew…? But he’s really sweet and… he makes me smile.” Emma could see the genuine happiness in Belle’s eyes, and she nodded.  
“That’s the important thing.” Emma agreed quietly.  


Belle excused herself from the conversation to top up everyone’s drinks, and so Emma and Ruby’s attention was turned to Elsa.  
“So, Frosty,” Emma smiled slightly at the nickname for her friend, “Anyone popped up in your life?” Elsa stretched her arms out in front of her, flexing her hands, lightly shaking her head.  
“No, no,” she replied, “still waiting for that special person.” Ruby rolled her eyes, accepting her drink from Belle as the other brunette returned to the table, taking a sip.  
“Elsaaaa,” Ruby whined, “You aren’t going to find that special someone if you don’t put yourself out there! You should come down to the club with me and Victor some time, or to the Rabbit Hole with me and Belle.” Elsa raised her eyebrows at her friend, sighing slightly, mumbling a quiet “maybe” under her breath.  
“So, no special guy (or gal, Ruby added) in your life, but any other exciting news?” Emma asked, taking another sip from her drink.  
“Well, my aunt moved into town,” Elsa began, “you remember her? Aunt Ingrid?”  
“The really strict dance tutor,” Ruby added, earning her a playful slap from the pale skinned blonde.  
“Yes, the dance tutor. Well, she’s opened up Storybrooke’s first fitness centre. It’s great, actually. Anna works the front desk sometimes.” Elsa smiled, pushing her plait over her shoulder.  
“Hey, Emma, you should totally come to the gym with me tomorrow. Belle’s ditching on me to go to some book convention in Boston.” Ruby announced, giving Belle a playful glare, who in return stuck out her tongue. Emma shrugged.  
“Yeah, sure,” the blonde agreed.

~-~

Emma groaned as she plodded down the stairs. She lumbered into the kitchen, rummaging around for the meds they’d unpacked the day before. Letting out a weak victory “yay” when she found the aspirin, Emma grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and downed two of the tablets in one gulp. Leaning on the counter she took a deep breath, willing her headache to go away, before finding her watch, and checking the time. “Nine oh seven…” The blonde mumbled, “Rube’s gonna be here in twenty minutes…” With a sigh, Emma slammed the watch back down on the counter, pinging the hairband around her wrist before pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail and tying the hairband around it. She ran around the loft looking for the box labeled “gym stuff” and ripped it open, grabbing a sports bra and yoga shorts, and dashing upstairs to get dressed.  


Almost nine thirty on the dot, Ruby knocked on the front door. Emma quickly unlocked the door and smiled. “Hey,” Ruby greeted, stepping into the flat. “Wow, this place really hasn’t changed, has it?” The brunette let out a soft giggle, matched by Emma’s light-hearted chuckle.  
“No, no it really hasn’t. God, does your head hurt as much as mine does?” Emma replied, at which Ruby laughed. “Just give me a second, I’m gonna go say goodbye to Henry, then we can go.” Ruby nodded, and Emma rushed upstairs. She knocked gently on Henry’s door, and when there was no reply she quietly pushed the door open. Her son was still fast asleep, and so with a smile on her lips, Emma gently kissed his forehead, before leaving his room and heading back downstairs. She’d let him lie in, just this once. As she and Ruby left the flat, she locked the door behind them, and then it was off to the gym.  


Emma looked up at the large building. It looked out of place in the small town, but at the same time looked right at home. There was a lot of glass to the building; all around the pool especially. It was a beautiful, contemporary building. Emma and Ruby stepped through the double doors, and up to the front desk, and when Emma recognised Anna, she smiled and waved. They caught up very briefly, and Emma learned that Anna had moved out of Elsa’s place, and was now living with her boyfriend Kristoff, and was certain that he was about to propose but hadn’t meant to say anything because she didn’t want to embarrass herself if she was wrong. After signing up for a membership and paying for a couple of hours, Emma and Ruby walked further into the fitness centre, finding the gym and setting themselves up on a pair of treadmills.  
“Sooo, New York?” Ruby queried. Emma chuckled slightly.  
“So, you and Victor?”  
“Hey, I asked first.”  
“Fine! Fine,” Emma grinned, tilting her head back slightly as she jogged. “It was great out there. Busy, loud, but fun. And Henry really liked it there. I mean, the work was great, and paid well, but I think I just missed Storybrooke too much.”  
“Ah, I see…” Ruby offered her friend a kind smile, “well, I’m glad you’re back. One more person to tease.” Emma poked her tongue out at Ruby’s wolfish grin.  
“Okay, you and Victor. Spill.”  
“Alright, just don’t hate me...” Ruby bit her lip. “It happened typical me style. We were both off our faces at Belle’s last birthday party at the club, started making out… You can guess where it ended up.” Emma chuckled and shook her head.  
“Ruby, you are awful.”  
“I know. When we woke up the next morning at my place, it was really awkward. It was almost like we were really angry at each other, but not? I don’t even know. But I made breakfast for us both, and afterwards, he kissed me, then apologised, then kissed me again.”  


The brunette drifted off to her own world for a brief moment before smiling at Emma. “He kept apologising, before finally explaining that I wasn’t meant to be some drunken conquest, which honestly I thought was kinda hot anyway, and that he’d been meaning to ask me out.”  
“Wow, he must really care about you, Rubes.” Emma gave her friend an approving rub on the arm. “Very different to the Victor I remember, but he was always much nicer to you.” Ruby pouted and leaned over to jab Emma in the ribs, before they both laughed.  
“But oh my god, Emma, the sex is great,” Ruby continued.  
“I’m glad you’ve got someone both kind to you and satisfying,” Emma jested, her treadmill beeping as she turned up the speed a little.  
“He really is. Oh god, we tried this thing the other night, it was absolutely amazing, he-“  
“Okay, lovergirl, I’m going to stop you right there.” Emma raised her eyebrows, and Ruby laughed, slowing her own treadmill down.  
“Speaking of, it’s Victor’s lunch break in about an hour. He’s on call tonight so I said I’d go and see him and bring him something to eat…” She winked at Emma, stopping her treadmill and stepping back. “So I’m gonna head off. Thanks for coming along with me, it’s really nice to catch up. Give me a ring when you can, okay?”  
“Yeah, will do Rube. Thanks for bringing me here, it’s great.” Emma smiled back at her friend, and they said their goodbyes.  


About half an hour later, Emma took her leave from the gym as well, saying a quick goodbye to Anna on the way out. Pulling out her phone, she held down the home button, before speaking to the microphone, “Siri, take me home.” Her phone quickly responded with, “Turn left,” bringing up apple maps. Plugging in her headphones so she could listen to the phone’s instructions, Emma began to jog. When she finally got home, she could hear Henry playing on his Xbox upstairs. She called up to say hello, and got a “Hey Mom!” in return, and shaking her head she walked into the bathroom to take a nice, long and hot shower.  


When she was dressed and her hair wrapped up in a towel, Emma returned to the living room, looking at the boxes that had yet to be unpacked. Grabbing the craft knife from the kitchen counter, she cut upon a box labelled “Photographs and Ornaments”, and when the tape was split the knife was returned to it’s previous place. Pulling open the box, she first found her silver swan. It had been a gift from her and David’s father, in the days before he gave in to drink. She smiled, and moved to place the beautiful piece in the middle of the coffee table, and returned to the box. A few more things were found and given their place; a picture of baby Henry on the shelf above the TV, her and David on the beach together when they were three and seven, placed on the bookshelf by the door, a photo of her, Belle, Elsa and Ruby in Miami on their last summer vacation together was hung up on the wall by the fridge.  


As more and more things found their place, there was only one thing left in the box, wrapped up in a black cloth. Emma’s fingers delicately traced over the soft material, her mind trying to put together what it could be, though something in her gut was telling her to leave it. Emma picked up the item; she could feel through the cloth that it was another photo, her thumbs rubbing the shape of the frame. She slowly unwrapped the black cloth, worried that perhaps the cloth was keeping something safe, but when she saw the image, Emma froze. Her eyes flickered over each detail on the image, her face growing paler and paler. She didn’t need reminding of him. Not now. Not when things were going okay. Not when for the first time in over a year, she’d almost forgotten.  


Suddenly drawn back to reality, Emma screamed, throwing the image away from her, the glass of the frame shattering across the floor. Her hands were clapped over her mouth as tears began to ran down her face, and she could hear the thudding overhead as Henry ran out of his room. The next minute he was next to her, wrapping his arms around her and gently shaking her. “Mom. Mom, it’s okay,” His words should’ve been reassuring, but she couldn’t stop crying, and her hands didn’t move from her mouth. Henry looked over at the photo, and back at Emma, frowning. “Mom, it’s okay. We can fix it.” Emma managed a nod; she was almost glad he didn’t really understand. Henry smiled slightly, and picked up the picture frame and, very carefully, the few pieces of glass surrounding it. Bringing it all to the kitchen counter, he rummaged around for the superglue, and then began to glue the pieces of glass back in place. “Look, Mom, it’s okay. It’s fixed.” Emma resisted the need to flinch as Henry turned the photo to face her, and offered Henry a weak smile, moving to hug him.  
“Thank you, Henry.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I managed to write something that was actually substantial ;A; I apologise for any errors, I don't have a beta other than myself ;u; I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
